Switched
by Singer013
Summary: When a young Mistoffelees and Amnarosa cast a spell together, something goes wrong when Macavity and Rosealeana start to act strangely and now they are the only ones that can fix it, but will they be able to save everyone before someone dies?


**Hello everyone, I just had a random idea, so I decided to type it down. Please let me know what you think. **

**Hey, I just realized that I've been here almost a year, Yay me! **

Summary 

When a young Mistoffelees and Amnarosa cast a spell together, something goes wrong when Macavity and Rosealeana start to act strangely and now they are the only ones that can fix it, but will they be able to before someone dies?

Chapter 1 The Spell

_It was a sunny day in The Jellicle Junkyard, the birds were singing, the trees were green, even the kittens were playing nicely for once. This would be the day that would cause some Cat's worst nightmare, or rather some disturbing and unusual sights. _

Amnarosa was practicing controlling her powers with her best friend Misto in the pipe that he lives in with his sister Victoria, Victoria was out playing with the other kittens, so Misto and Amnarosa were free to practice, so currently they were trying to understand and cast some of the spells inside of one of Misto's spell books.

"Hey Amnarosa, what do you think that this spell does?" asked Misto who was trying to figure out what the spell in the purple and silver book with green ink written all over the pages

"I don't know, should we cast it and find out?" asked Amnarosa

"I think we should, I mean how much harm could one little spell do?" asked Misto

_The two kittens started casting the spell and soon blue and green smoke came out of the book and created two small smoke clouds and flew out of Misto's den in two different directions _

"_Oh No!" exclaimed Amnarosa _

"_This can't be good" said Mistoffelees as both kittens hoped that nothing bad would happen now that the spell was cast, and once a spell is cast you can't uncast the spell, unless you want to risk the spell taking your life _

Meanwhile

Rosealeana was in the kitchen of her den making some chocolate covered mice (Jellicle cats can eat chocolate) with her sisters, they wanted to know her recipe and she refused to write it down because it was her secret. So currently Rosealeana was melting the chocolate that she bribed Mongojerrie to steal for her in a cat sized metal pot with her powers the chocolate was her own special blend of 60%, 50%, and milk chocolate that she didn't tell her sisters exactly how much of each that she used of each, because she didn't want them to have the exact recipe so that hers were a little more special when she made them.

"So Rosealeana, why do you take off the mice's fur again?" asked Demeter who was taking the fur off of the mice with the help of Bomba

"Because the chocolate gets all clumped up in the fur of the mice and it doesn't stick very well unless you remove the fur" said Rosealeana still melting the chocolate

"What about your first attempt at it Rosealeana?" asked Bomba

"I am NOT going to impersonate the Swedish Chef again" said Rosealeana thinking about the time that she had first made this specific dessert, which had been a disaster

"Ok I've finished melting the chocolate, Bomba hand me a mouse please" said Rosealeana

Bomba handed Rosealeana a mouse from the pile of mice that was big enough to feed the whole Tribe, everyone loves Rosealeana's chocolate covered mice, so to be fair she made some for every cat in the Tribe so that she wouldn't have to consistently make more, this was one of the reasons that she had her sisters helping her with the prep work, because she would have had to make at least one for every cat, although she always made more for Bomba and Demeter, because for some reason they had quite a soft spot for the dessert and so Rosealeana mostly used the tasty morsels as an apology.

"Ok, so this is how you dip the mice" said Rosealeana as she took the mouse by the tail and dipped the mouse into the chocolate several times until she was pleased with the amount of chocolate coating the mouse

"The mice need to be dipped several times until you can't see any of the mouse's skin." said Rosealeana as she carefully set the mouse down on a mesh of wire that somewhat resembled a cooling rack while the chocolate hardened; Bomba and Demeter both tried the process under their sister's helpful, but critical watch; with the three of them working quickly they got all of the mice covered in chocolate, and once the chocolate had hardened Rosealeana melted some white chocolate and drizzled it on the tops of the mice and covered the tails with the white chocolate so that they would look even better than previous batches that she had made.

While the chocolate was cooling they just agreed to sitting and talking, so Rosealeana went and made some tea and brought it to the main part of the den where Demeter and Bomba were waiting for her, but none of them noticed the small green cloud of smoke that had entered the den and went into Rosealeana when she passed by.

In an old abandoned warehouse in London that was covered in vines

Macavity was sitting in his throne formulating a plot to take over the Jellicle Tribe, while doing some complicated long division sums. A henchcat came into the throne room, without knocking , which was one of Macavity's pet peeves that make's the Hidden Paw angered easily

"Excuse me Sir" said the Henchcat as he entered the throne room

"What is it this time? More food? Too many missions?!" yelled The Napoleon of Crime

"No Sir" said the Henchcat shaking under his boss' glare

"Then what is it!" yelled Macavity

"I..I.. I have an update on how your latest plan is turning out so far Sir" said the Henchcat with a stutter

Macavity paused "Go on" he said in a calmer tone of voice

"Well Mistoffelees found the book that you had placed in the Junkyard and looked at it with that orange queen-kit" said the Henchcat

"Anything else?" asked Macavity while taping his foot impatiently

"Um Sir, they might have cast a spell from the book" said the Henchcat cringing thinking that he was going to get punished for not having any more information

"Is there any possible way that you know which spell that they could have used?" asked Macavity

"No Sir" said the Henchcat

"Then get out of my sight" growled Macavity, the threat clear in his voice

The Henchcat quickly ran out of the room, for if he disobeyed his employer he could get brutally tortured. Macavity laughed evilly at how easy it was to intimidate and scare any cat; Macavity then went back to his long division, but he failed to notice the small cloud of blue enter through an opened window and enter his body.

**Read and Review **


End file.
